Vinetail's Story (Prologue - Chapter 8)
by EchoTheCat
Summary: Vinepaw is a young apprentice when Starclan visits her and a few other apprentices from her clan. They must go on a journey to return to the four other clans who have settled at the Lake. "The Forest will return, unless Fire stops it."


This is an original Fan-Fic by me, Maple. I want to say that the original story this is base off (Warriors, duh) belongs to Erin Hunter. I do not own any characters from her original stories, only the cats in this series of Fan-Fics.

FORESTCLAN

Leader: Greystar – Silver tom with grey spots and stripes

Deputy: Blazestripe – Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice - Vinepaw

Medicine Cat: Rosepetal – Silver with red spots along back and hind legs

Warriors:

Tigerfang – Light tabby tom

Apprentice - Blackpaw

Falconclaw – Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice - Sharppaw

Hazelwhisker – Beautiful she-cat with a soft brown pelt

Autumnleaf – Dark ginger she-warrior

Ashheart – Dark grey tom with a black chest  
Apprentice - Leafpaw

Daisyfoot – Cream-yellow with white front paws

Apprentice - Snowpaw

Finchfeather – Grey-brown tom with white tips and belly and bright blue eyes

Owlwing – White with grey legs and brown tips

Apprentice - Emberpaw

Dawnrise – Tawny-white she-cat

Maplefox – Ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail, almost like a fox.

Shadowstone – Black with grey tail tip and muzzle

Pinebark – Tan with brown stripes and green eyes

Apprentice – Nightpaw

Dovewhisper – White she-cat, partially blind.

Apprentices:

Leafpaw – Brown thick-furred she-cat

Emberpaw – Small, tawny she-cat

Sharppaw – Tan-brown with black stripes

Nightpaw – Dark blue-grey with dark blue eyes

Vinepaw – Brown she-cat with a slight black overcoat on her back with soft green eyes

Snowpaw – Pure white, fluffy she-cat with blue eyes

Blackpaw – Pure black, sleek tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Morningsong – Silver-white she-cat

Moonwish – Black with silver paws and spots across back

Elders:

Half-face – Tortoiseshell she-cat with half her face burnt

Lynxtail – Grey tabby tom with a stumpy tail

Treebreeze – Brown tom

PROLOUGE

The night sky twinkled with specks of stars lighting up the dark forest. A small silver tom sat in a small clearing gazing up. His fur sparkled and his eyes glistened. The night was so peaceful. Then another cat appeared. Her fur was a lovely blue and she was glowing with white. She nodded to the tom as she padded up to him.

"Hello Bluestar." The tom greeted. She raised her chin slightly and nodded back.

"Jayfeather, I have a prophecy for you. 'The Forest will return, unless the Fire stops it.'" Bluestar said. She turned and walked away, slowly fading with every paw-step.

Jayfeather jolted awake. _I must tell Firestar!_ He thought. The silver tom squeezed out of his den and raced towards Firestar's den.

"Jayfeather. I supposed you received a prophecy too?" A voice called from the den.

"Yes Firestar." Jayfeather replied, entering the den. "The forest will return, unless fire stops it."

The two cats sat in silence, thinking of what the prophecy meant.

"Perhaps Starclan means that our old home will return!" Firestar suggested.

"Perhaps. But the Twolegs built strange dens over the top to hide the shame of their destruction." Jayfeather replied. "We should wait for more answers from Starclan."

Firestar nodded. A moment later he stared down at his paws.

"I want the forest back just as much as you do Firestar." Jayfeather meowed softly. Before Firestar could say anything, he continued. "I know everything…"

"Too bad you don't know the meaning of this prophecy."

Jayfeather gazed past his leader and slowly blinked.

CHAPTER 1

"Vinekit!" A voice called followed by a soft nudge. "Vinekit, wake up!"

Vinekit slowly opened her eyes to see two blue eyes staring back at her. She slowly got up to see a small white kit crouching in front of her.

"Snowkit! What is it?" Vinekit mewed.

"Our ceremony is today!" Snowkit said.

"But it isn't until later. Why did you have to wake me now?"

Before Snowkit could answer, a voice called from outside the nursery. A ginger head poked in through the tunnel. It was Greystar's deputy, Blazestripe.

"Vinekit, your father wants to speak with you and Snowkit." Blazestripe said. Vinekit and Snowkit looked at each other. "Now." Blazestripe added.

The two kits followed the ginger tom towards Greystar's den.

"Ahh! Finally. Hello Vinekit and Snowkit. Just woke?" Greystar purred when they arrived.

Vinekit nodded tiredly whilst Snowkit shrugged. Snowkit was never fond of Greystar when she was born. That was when he was known as Greysky. Greystar let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter.

"I'd like to speak with you about your apprenticeship." Greystar turned to Blazestripe, who was still waiting at the entrance of the cave. "Blazestripe, could you please organize some dawn patrols?" Blazestripe nodded and dashed off to set patrols. "So, tonight I'll set you both up with a mentor and give you your apprentice names."

Vinekit's eyes glistened with joy. She looked at her friend, who was clearly overwhelmed by this news too.

"If it's ok with Dovewhisper, maybe ask if she could take you around the forest." Greysky added. "But make sure you stay near camp."

The two kits scrabbled up to Dovewhisper, Snowkit's mother. Snowkit asked if she could take them out of camp. Dovewhisper looked at them and narrowed her eyes.

"I think you will have plenty of time to explore the forest as apprentices." Dovewhisper growled. As she turned around, she whipped her tail to one side with anger. Another cat appeared from the nursery. She was a sleek black cat with silver specks across her back. It was Moonwish, one of the queens.

"Oh, don't worry about her! She's just upset because she will have to leave the nursery." The she-cat said. Snowkit stared at her paws. "Say, how about I grab something for us to eat, and I'll take you out into the forest instead? I'm sure the other queens will happily take care of Blackkit."

Blackkit was Moonwish's only kit. Her other two died at birth, due to the weather in leaf-bare so she liked to take care of the kits for other queens.

"No, it's fine." Vinekit replied, ever so modestly. "I could always ask Maplefox."

"Maplefox just left for a dawn patrol." Moonwish replied.

"Oh." Vinekit felt a little silly now. "We can wait then?" She added, not sure how to say it without making it look like she didn't want Moonwish to take them out.

"Ok. If you'd like." Moonwish meowed, turning and padding over to the fresh-kill pile.

Vinekit turned around to see Snowkit had disappeared. She looked around and saw Snowkit with Moonwish. She turned around with one large and plump rabbit in her jaws.

Snowkit padded up to Vinekit.

"I got us something to share!" Snowkit mewed smiling as she dropped the prey on the ground, which made dust fly up.

"Let's go and take it to the elders!" Vinekit mewed. "They might tell us a story!"

Snowkit purred with agreement. They raced across the clearing towards a large hollow the elders slept in. An old brown tom, Treebreeze, greeted their arrival.

"You two becoming apprentices today, are you?" He asked. His voice was cracked with old age, but the kits paid no attention to that.

"Yep! I'm going to be the fiercest warrior in the whole forest! No Twoleg will ever bother us once they see me!" Snowkit hissed playfully.

"But you won't be as strong and mighty as me!" Vinekit play-clawed the white kit.

"I reckon you both will great warriors!" A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat laughed. It was Half-face.

"I'm guessing you came here for a story?" Treebreeze said. The kits nodded. 'Hmm... Let's see. Have you heard the story of the four clans?"

"Four?!" Snowkit asked, shocked. "What do you mean by _four_ clans?!"

"Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan and Windclan." Half-face replied.

"But what about Forestclan?" Vinekit asked.

"Well, our territory was invaded by Twolegs. But long before that, there was six clans. Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, Skyclan and Forestclan. Skyclan was driven out too."

Treebreeze and Half-face continued the story until a grey tabby tom appeared from the hollow. He had no tail and large, sharp ears.

"Well, good morning Lynxtail!" Half-face purred.

"More like good-sunhigh! You've been asleep for half the day already!" Treebreeze laughed.

"I wouldn't have been if you woke me up!" Lynxtail snapped. Lynxtail shook his head. He noticed the two kits. "Oh, hello youngsters! I assume these two flea-bags were telling you a story?"

"Err… Yes…" Vinekit answered.

"Don't worry, I'm only joking." Lynxtail added. He looked at the kits and studied them. After what felt like a whole moon, he finally spoke. "Hey, you're the kits that are going to be apprenticed very soon!"

"Yep!" Vinekit and Snowkit said simultaneously.

A yowl came from the highrock. "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, come beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." Greystar announced. He was about to begin the naming ceremony. Vinekit and Snowkit dashed into the clearing. They sat beneath the rock as the rest of the Clan gather around.

"Two of the clan's kits have reached six moons old, and are ready to become apprentices." Greystar announced. "Vinekit, Snowkit." He called. The kits climbed up the rock to Greystar. Vinekit saw two other apprentices staring at them as they sat before the clan. One in particular, a dark blue tom, starred with narrow eyes. "Do you swear to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Snowkit said without hesitation.

"I do." Vinekit mimicked.

"Then I give you your apprentice names. Vinepaw and Snowpaw. Blazestripe, you are a strong and smart warrior and I think you are ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Vinepaw." Greystar announced. The crowd murmured with agreement. "And Daisyfoot, you are ready for your first apprentice." Greystar looked at the cream she-cat. "You are a swift and brave warrior. You will pass on your skills to Snowpaw as her mentor."

The clan cheered their names. "Vinepaw, Snowpaw! Vinepaw, Snowpaw!"

CHAPTER 2

Vinepaw woke to the soft singing birds. She had just spent her first night of many in the apprentices den. To her left were a few other apprentices, Leafpaw, Emberpaw and Sharppaw. Beside Sharppaw was his brother Nightpaw. Then to Vinepaw's right, was Snowpaw. Vinepaw sat up and looked at her friend. Her white fur was a grey colour in the darkness of the den. Her flank constantly rose and fell slowly. Vinepaw nudged her cheek but she didn't wake. She decided not to interfere with her slumber and snuck out of the den.

The clear air filled Vinepaw's lungs. She took a long, deep breath. The apprentice noticed a silver cat in the clearing. She had red specks across her back and bright green eyes. The cat was heading for the gorse tunnel. Vinepaw realized it was Rosepetal, the clan's medicine cat. She begun to imagine what it would be like if she had been made a medicine cat apprentice.

A few cats appeared from the warriors den; Dawnrise, Tigerfang, Hazelwhisker and Blazestripe. Vinepaw saw the deputy telling something to the warriors. Then all the warriors left camp after eating, except Blazestripe, who padded across the clearing towards her. He was smiling as he walked up.

"Excited for training are we?" He laughed. "Should we wait for Daisyfoot and Snowkit? I was going to take you around the territory and show you some good hunting spots. Perhaps we could go with Daisyfoot. After all, she'll be doing the same."

"Ok!" Vinepaw replied. The thought of training with her friend made her paws tingle with excitement.

Not long after, Snowkit and her apprentice arrived and the cats set out into the forest. They headed north towards a small clearing with green grass and a fallen tree.

"These are the rabbit holes. During new-leaf, prey is plentiful here." Daisyfoot meowed. She paused and in an instant, she dropped into a crouching and slowly snuck up on a rabbit. She clawed it and through it into the air and before it could land, she caught its neck and chomped down.

"Wow! I want to learn that!" Snowpaw mewed.

"You will." Blazestripe said. "Let's move on."

The cats walked over to a small river. Vinepaw dashed forward.

"Race you to the river!" Vinepaw trilled to Snowpaw as she bounded towards the river.

"Wait! Get back here!" Daisyfoot yowled as quietly as she could.

The apprentices turned swiftly and bounded back unaware why they hadn't been allowed to have fun while patrolling the territory.

"See that tree?" Blazestripe begun, flicking her tail towards a hollowed out tree. "A bear sleeps there. She rules this river."

"Rules it?" Snowpelt cried.

"Yes. Well, that side anyway. As long as we don't do anything but fish on this side of the river, she will not bother us." Daisyfoot added.

"But bears are cat-killers." Blazestripe explained. "They're unpredictable, so unless you're fishing, and you are cautious, you need to stay away from the river." The ginger tom looked down at his paws. "We've already lost cats to this bear."

"W-What cats?" Vinepaw asked nervously.

Blazestripe looked at her furiously.

"My sister! My mother! And a pawful of other cats as well! Not even all from ForestClan!" He snapped.

"S-Sorry Blazestripe…" Vinepaw mewed softly.

"You should be!" The deputy hissed. Daisyfoot looked at the young tom, terrified as her eyes clouded with fear and sorrow for the deputy. Blazestripe paused and sniffed the air. "I smell cats."

"Me too. It must be a rouge; or a loner." Daisyfoot said.

"I smell a whole clan of them. We should report this to Greystar once we return." Blazestripe added.

The cats continued through the forest. They made absolutely no noise as they silently walked around the river. They came across a rocky surfaced clearing. The ground was warm from the sun.

"These are the sun-rocks. Lots of voles and mice hide in these small cracks and normally come out during the day." Daisyfoot meowed, breaking the silence. Vinepaw looked up at the sky. She noticed the sun was beginning to fade beyond the trees. Suddenly, a monster roared past on a nearby thunderpath. Vinepaw coughed as dust flew into the air as it raced past while Snowpelt screeched and fled behind her mentor for safety.

"Don't worry. They don't normally leave their path." Blazestripe said calmly. His mood had clearly changed since they were at the river. "Ok, let's head to the training grounds quickly and get back to camp before the sun sets."

The four cats trotted through the gorse tunnel. Blazestripe motioned them to get something to eat. Vinepaw and Snowpaw dashed hungrily towards the fresh-kill pile. The apprentices walked back to the den with a vole each in their jaws. Vinepaw was just about to chew down on the plump prey when she notices Blazestripe walking into the leader's den. She remembered the rouge scents and decided to help her mentor explain to Greystar what they scented. She ran towards the den and overheard Greystar talking.

"Thank you for telling me Blazestripe." He meowed. It was silent for a while and Vinepaw wondered whether she should leave or not until Greystar started to speak again. "I had a vision sent from Starclan. Thunderstorm came to me. He told me, 'The Forest will return, unless Fire stops it'" The den went silent for a while. Thunderstorm was the deputy before Greystar became deputy. Vinepaw had never met him though.

"Perhaps it means these Two-legs are going to tear down those extra nests and return our forest they stole many moons ago?" Blazestripe suggested blankly. "I'm no medicine cat, nor leader but I think you might need another sign from Starclan for this one, Greystar."

Vinepaw heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. She ran back to the den after she realised it was the deputy leaving Greystar's den. Snowpaw wandered up to her friend and dropped her uneaten vole at Vinepaw's paws.

"I'm not hungry…" Vinepaw meowed. "I'll eat later if I am."

The two apprentices trotted back to their den. On the way back, Vinepaw noticed two kits tumbling towards her. One was Rainkit, a grey speckled kit and the other was Silverkit, a lighter grey kit with a slightly darker marble-stripe pattern along her back. They were Morningsong's kits that had been born just a moon or two ago.

Vinepaw curled up in her nest with Snowpaw right beside her. They settled down for a sleep. Vinepaw realised that she and Snowpaw had an unbreakable friendship that would last forever. Then she remembered the prophecy Greystar received. _"The Forest will return, unless Fire stops it"_.

CHAPTER 3

A moon had passed since Vinepaw's first day of training. The clan's patrols had been picking up more and more rouge scents each day. Greystar let out a yowl from the highrock to call a clan meeting.

"Cats of Forestclan. As you all know, our patrols have been picking up scents of rogues for the past moon. I am going to send out a search party to tell these rouges to leave out territory." Greystar announced. "I have already chosen the cats for the party. Blazestripe will lead the party with Tigerfang, Falconclaw, Owlwing and Maplefox. I wish you all the best of luck. You may leave as soon as the meeting is dismissed." Greystar turned to the medicine cat. "Rosepetal, I'd like you to prepare some herbs in case these rouges put up a fight. No cat is to leave camp until the party returns, unless they are on dawn or hunting patrol." The grey warrior flicked his tail to dismiss the clan.

The five warriors immediately left as they had eaten during the meeting. Vinepaw and Snowpaw sat outside the apprentices den.

"What should we do? We can't go out training _or_ hunting!" Snowpelt complained. "I feel so useless."

"Do you want to see if Rosepetal needs any help with her herbs?" Vinepaw suggested.

"I already saw Leafpaw and Emberpaw go in to help out."

Vinepaw sighed, laying down. The warm sun shone against her pelt. Snowpaw gave her chest a few licks before laying down beside her.

"Well, we may as well just wait until we can go and hunt." Vinepaw said at last.

"Ok." Snowpaw sighed.

Vinepaw watched the clan scattering around the camp as they waited for the patrol's return. She turned to see Snowpaw watching Emberpaw and Leafpaw practicing their battling skills.

"Didn't they go and help Rosepetal?" Vinepaw asked.

"She mustn't need any help." Snowpaw mumbled. Vinepaw shrugged. It was silent for a while. Vinepaw started to lick her brown-black fur flat and clean. The clan all seemed to all be sharing tongues too. The white apprentice lifted herself from the ground. "Do you want anything to eat yet?" Snowpaw asked.

"Sure." Vinepaw replied, then proceeded to clean her pelt. She licked her paws and swiped them over her ears a couple times before she noticed a small black cat approaching her. It was Blackkit.

"Hi Vinepaw," The kit mewed nervously. "Can I ask you something about my-" The kit was cut off by Snowpaw who had returned from the fresh-kill pile.

"What's going on? I only got enough prey for us both." She mewed. "What's he doing here?" She added, narrowing her eyes.

"He was asking something about…" Vinepaw began, looking at the kit. She hadn't been able to hear what he wanted to discuss.

"My apprenticeship." Blackkit added rapidly. Vinepaw looked at him shocked. She hadn't any control over his apprenticeship. Then she realized Blackkit had been born not too long after she and Snowpaw were. Blackkit was supposed to be made an apprentice with them.

"Oh, I'll go tell Greystar now." Vinepaw replied. "Sorry!"

Vinepaw dashed over to her father's den. She peered inside.

"Yes?" Greystar called. She could here slight cracks of worry in his voice.

"It's just me, Vinepaw." She called back. "W-what's wrong dad?"

"Nothing. What do you need?"

"I wanted to tell you about Blackkit." She began. She hoped at least his name would spark his memory.

"Oh! Yes Blackkit." Vinepaw let out a gush of air from her lungs. She was glad she wouldn't need to explain. The. Greystar added. "What about him."

"He was born not too long after Snowpaw and I. Shouldn't he be made an apprentice?" Vinepaw asked.

"Oh, yes! You're right! Sorry." He meowed. "I'm still getting used to being leader. Ever since I became leader, everything has been stressful. Could you apologize to Blackkit for me? I'll hold his apprentice naming ceremony at sundown."

"Consider it done." Vinepaw replied. _Really, I already apologized for you_ she added.

Vinepaw padded back over to the apprentices den. Blackkit was still waiting there but Snowpaw had left.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Blackkit asked as he scrambled over to her.

"Well…" Vinepaw began miserably. "He's making you an apprentice so now we're stuck with you."

"Really?!" Blackkit asked. Before Vinepaw could respond, he bounded away back to the nursery.

"Ok, I'll find Snowpaw on my own." Vinepaw murmured to herself. She picked up the rabbit Snowpaw left for her and began to eat. Snowpaw appeared from the den.

"Oh, you're back!" Snowpaw purred. "I thought I scented-"

A yowl sounded from the entrance. The search party had returned. Blazestripe had announced their return, as Tigerfang, Falconclaw, Maplefox and Owlwing followed. Owlwing seems to be carrying a ball of fur in her jaws. Vinepaw gasped as she realized it was a kit! The patrol was wounds. Deep scars across their bodied with thick blood slowly pouring out like hot lava.

"Blazestripe. Tell us what has happened." Greystar called from the highrock.

"We found the rogues," He began, stumbling to one side. "But they were expecting us. There were many strong cats among them. We lost the battle, but one of their kits fell behind, so we brought it back." Blazestripe's shoulder was cut and red blood stained his fur around his wound. He fell to one side. Rosepetal rushed to him and quickly brought him back to her den as the other four warriors followed to have their battle wounds seen.

"It is at times like these we need Starclan to guide us." Greystar murmured, just loud enough that Vinepaw could hear. Then he spoke loud enough for the clan to hear. "We shall keep this kit as our own. If the rogues come for it, we will drive them from our territory, with or without the kit." The leader turned to Morningsong. "Morningsong, you have milk to spare, yes?" The silver-and-white she-cat nodded politely, but Vinepaw saw in her eyes that she did not want to look after a rogue kit. "Good. Would you mind taking care of this kit?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Good. We have two naming ceremonies to commence." Greystar continued. "This kit," He said, lifting the amber spotted kitten in his jaws. "Shall now be known as Leopardkit; a Forestclan kit." Greystar waved his tail for Blackkit to join him on the highrock. "Blackkit has reached six moons of age. I would like to welcome him as an apprentice of Forestclan. Blackpaw will be mentored by Tigerfang."

"Blackpaw! Blackpaw!" The clan cheered.

CHAPTER 4

A few moons past since Blackpaw had become an apprentice. He and Vinepaw had just returned from hunting. They caught a few squirrels and a couple voles. The sun had just begun to fall.

"Well done you both." A praise called from behind the two apprentices as they walked towards the fresh-kill pile. Vinepaw turned to see Tigerfang walking up to them. "Go and put that in the pile and take something to eat." Tigerfang stopped Vinepaw as she was about to walk away. "Blazestripe hasn't been training you lately. Do you know what's going on?"

"No." Vinepaw replied. _Who made you in charge?_ She thought. _You're not leader, let alone deputy._ "He wants me to hunt. And it's only been a few days that he's had to skip training." Vinepaw added coolly. She slowly blink and bounded away to get some fresh-kill to eat.

After eating Vinepaw noticed Snowpaw padding towards her.

"Snowpaw!" She called. "I couldn't find you this morning. You could've come hunting with us!"

Snowpaw continued walking and ignored Vinepaw and she went into the den. Vinepaw followed her into the den.

"What's wrong?" Vinepaw asked. Her voice echoed through the den. "Why are you ignoring me?" Vinepaw looked at Snowpaw curled up trying to sleep.

"I'm tired. Just leave me." She responded simply.

Vinepaw padded to her nest and settled down to sleep. She closed her eyes slowly and cleared her mind of all thoughts.

Silhouettes of cats slowly appeared walking over the horizon towards Vinepaw. They spoke and their voices echoed.

"The Forest will return, unless Fire stops it." They cried. Then the cats disappeared and a young tortoiseshell she-cat padded up to her. She glowed but she did not scent of ForestClan, kittypet or rogue. Yet she smelled so familiar.

"Vinepaw." The she-cat began. "Blackpaw, Snowpaw." She added. Vinepaw turned to see the two apprentices approaching. Then a dark blue cat approach. "And Nightpaw." The she-cat continued as the young tom approached. "Starclan grants you a bright path for the journey ahead." She finished, softly blinking.

"What do you mean?" Nightpaw protested.

"The Forest must return." She replied coolly.

"That explains nothing!" Nightpaw hissed.

"Hush young one. Forestclan needs to return home. You are the cats Starclan has decided should go." The tortoiseshell cat explained. "Tell Greysky. But, watch out for Fire."

The she-warrior bounded off into the mist leaving the four apprentices alone in the dark.

Vinepaw jolted awake. She stared around the den. Nightpaw was sitting up, staring at her in shock. Had he had the dream too?

"Who's Greysky?" Nightpaw asked curiously.

"She must've meant Greystar." A new voice answered. Vinepaw was surprised to see Blackpaw sitting beside her. "Did you have the dream too?" He asked.

"Yes." Nightpaw and Vinepaw replied.

Vinepaw looked at Snowpaw who had only just woke up.

"I had the dream too." She added.

"We should tell Greystar; like the she-cat said to." Vinepaw meowed.

The four apprentices padded across the clearing to Greystar's den. The moon was just setting and the sun was peaking over the horizon. Vinepaw poked her head through the vines that hung over the entrance.

"Dad?" She called. Greystar rolled over to face them and slowly opened his eyes. As he yawned, his large sharp teeth shone from the outside light. Vinepaw noticed that Snowpaw seemed intimidated by her leader.

"What are you four doing up so early?" He grumbled.

"We all had a sign from Starclan." Nightpaw started. They explained the dream to their leader. Greystar stared out into the camp.

"I believe there is only one thing you can do." Greystar meowed. "If Starclan has sent you a dream, then you must go. Go and find our old home and come back safely."

The cats padded out into the clearing. They fetched some fresh-kill and shared tongues as they ate.

"I want to say goodbye to Maplefox." Vinepaw announced as she picked herself up and headed over to the ginger she-cat.

"Vinepaw!" The she-warrior yowled. "Oh, Vinepaw. Your father told me about the journey Starclan is sending you on." Maplefox wrapped her large fluffy tail around her paws. "I can't believe Starclan is sending my daughter on such a dangerous journey." The ginger she-cat mewed softly. Her eyes filled with tears as Vinepaw touched her nose to her flank.

"I love you Mom. I'll stay safe." Vinepaw cried softly. "I promise I will come back in one piece." Vinepaw stayed as she was. Her mother's sweet scent filled her nose, comforting and reassuring her about the long journey ahead.

When it was time to go, the clan called out to them with their goodbyes. The four apprentices padded out of the camp. Greystar sent Blazestripe with them to the border as an escort. When they crossed into the Two-leg place they nodded to each other.

"We're really doing this." Blackpaw reassured them, his words muffled by the plump vole in his mouth.

"Yep." Vinepaw said drooping her tail, missing her family.

"Let's go." Nightpaw added.

CHAPTER 5

A few days past since the four apprentices left. Greystar and Blazestripe were discussing patrols when Morningsong bounded up to her leader with the rogue kit in her mouth.

"Greystar, can I speak with you about this kit?" She asked.

"Sure Morningsong." Greystar replied. He turned to Blazestripe. "Could you organize those patrols please, Blazestripe?"

Blazestripe nodded and trotted off to set patrols out.

"Greystar, I think if this kit is to be here, it should at least take a name. I'm getting tired of calling it 'little kit' or 'rogue kit'." Morningsong meowed. "I feel bad for the little fella." She added pitifully.

"I guess we could give it a name." Greystar agreed, looking at the young silver kit scrambling beside Morningsong's paws. "I think if you're going to take care of it, you should give it a name."

Morningsong touched the kit's flank with her nose gently and announced his name. "I'll call him Bluekit." Bluekit blinked slowly at his leader, his bright blue eyes sparkling in the light.

"Bluekit." Greystar repeated.

Morningsong sat alone in the nursery with her three kits rolling around the nursery. She began to consider Bluekit one of her own kit, along with Rainkit and Silverkit. Morningsong looked at Bluekit, the youngest, who was asleep on her flank. Then she noticed how much the kit looked like he could actually be her own. Rainkit rolled into his mother accidently while play fighting with Silverkit, which disrupted her thoughts.

"Sorry Mom!" Rainkit purred as he scrambled up onto his small paws.

"Be more careful Rainkit!" Silverkit spat. Morningsong purred with amusement. Then a tiny yawn came from the sleeping kit, Bluekit.

"Bluekit! You're awake!" Silverkit mewed excitedly.

"Come play!" Rainkit added.

"He's too young to play." Morningsong meowed to her kits. A pang of sorrow flooded through her. Bluekit's denmates would be leaving the nursery at least a moon before him.

"Mo-o-om!" Rainkit complained.

"It's not fair!" Silverkit added. "Rainkit always cheats!"

"Says you!" Rainkit spat. He pounced at his sister and play-clawed her.

"That's enough. Have a rest and stop this nonsense." A new voice chimed in. Morningsong looked to see Finchfeather padding through the entrance. "Your mother hasn't had a decent sleep ever since you two could stand on all four paws. Give her a break."

"Sorry Finchfeather." Silverkit mewed.

"Sorry." Rainkit mimicked. The two kits settled down beside their mother and closed their eyes.

"Thank you Finchfeather." Morningsong purred.

"Well, I could tell they were giving you a hard time." Finchfeather replied. "It must be hard taking care of another cat's kit."

"Well, he's gorgeous." Morningsong mewed softly. "I don't mind. It's just these two; they want him to play, but he has barely began to talk, let alone walk or play."

"I better go. I have to go on a hunting patrol with Owlwing and Emberpaw." Finchfeather meowed after while of silence.

"I hear she and Leafpaw will be receiving their warrior names soon." Morningsong meowed.

"Yeah." Finchfeather replied. "Well, bye."

"Bye." Morningsong purred.

CHAPTER 6

Vinepaw slowly walked through the Two-leg place. Nightpaw walked in front of her, leading the way out.

"How much longer?" Blackpaw mewed. "My paws ache."

"My whole body aches!" Vinepaw added. Snowpaw mumbled something under her breath, but Vinepaw couldn't make out what she said. "What?"

"Nothing." Snowpaw hissed.

"If it's not worth being repeated, it's not worth being said in the first place." She muttered.

"Come on guys. Let's try find some place where we can stay the night." Nightpaw said. "How about in here?" The dark tom flicked his tail to a narrow alley as they passed.

"I see some boxes. We could use them as nests." Vinepaw agreed.

"It'll do." Blackpaw added miserably. "I really couldn't care less where we slept – just so long as we have _somewhere_ to sleep!"

They cautiously walked down the alley until they reached the small brown boxes. They smelt of kittypets, though it was stale. Vinepaw curled up in a box, followed by Blackpaw, who curled up beside her, letting her rest her head on his flank. Nightpaw laid on top of the box and Snowpaw steered clear of Vinepaw, sleeping in a box on the opposite side of the alley. Vinepaw slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up Vinepaw!" A voice called, followed by a gentle nudge. "Nightpaw has brought back food!"

Vinepaw slowly blinked her eyes open. She saw a small pile of what looked like half eaten prey. As she walked closer, she saw a fish skeleton, with a head and a tail leftover, a plastic bag of raw bird meat bits and bird blood and a few freshly killed rats.

"This is Two-leg garbage!" Snowpaw spat.

"Snowpaw, we should be grateful for anything we get to eat." Vinepaw calmly replied, though her insides burned from her thankless attitude. "Thank you Nightpaw, for pitting in the effort to keep up _alive_." Her last words were harsh and cracked with anger.

"There's enough rats for all four of us to have one each. I think we might want to divide the other scraps out." Nightpaw announced, after he nodded his thanks to Vinepaw.

"Or, someone could eat the scraps and we can bring a rat with us." Blackpaw added.

"I like Blackpaw's idea better." Snowpaw said. "We could ration out the rat when we're starving."

"Yes, that's a great idea Blackpaw!" Vinepaw purred. She noticed Snowpaw's lips beginning to curl up.

"Ok then," Nightpaw agreed. "Blackpaw's idea it is."

"I'm not too hungry, so I'll have the scraps." Vinepaw added. Nightpaw slowly nodded as she took the Two-leg scraps away to eat. As she gradually ate the meat from the fish he began to hear soft tapping noises. "Does anyone else hear that?" She meowed.

"I do." Nightpaw replied.

"Hear what?" Blackpaw asked. Then his eyes widened as he looked behind Vinepaw's head.

"What?" Vinepaw asked as she slowly turned her head to see a large dark tabby firmly standing behind her.

"What are little kits like you doing here?" He snickered. "In _my_ alley way!" He added.

"Sorry!" Snowpaw cried. "We didn't mean to!"

"Sorry, but Starclan has sent us on a journey." Blackpaw blurted.

"Starclan?!" The tom asked curiously. He studied the four apprentices for a moment before he spoke. "Say, your some of them forest cats, aren't ya?"

"Yes. I am Nightpaw," The dark blue apprentice began. "That's Vinepaw," He said as he flicked his tail towards the tortie apprentice. "And that's Blackpaw and Nightpaw." He continued as he flicked his tail from cat to cat. "We are apprentices of ForestClan."

"We are passing through to return to our original territory." Vinepaw added.

"Well, if that's the case, there's no need for harm." The alley tom grinned. "I guess you're good at fighting if you're forest cats." He added warily.

"We better head. We've just stayed the night and got something to eat." Nightpaw meowed.

"Ok then. If you need help, come back here and I'll be waiting for you." The tom offered.

"Sure." Nightpaw replied. "Wait, what should we call you?"

"Oh, my name?" The tom meowed. He hesitated for a moment. "My name is Axel."

"I think he can help us reach the forest." Vinepaw whispered to Nightpaw. Nightpaw had already thought of this and offered Axel to come along and help them reach their old territory. Luckily for them, he agreed.

The cats padded through the Two-leg place at a decent pace. Vinepaw's stomach began to feel heavy as she remembered how life wasn't as harsh back in the forest. Then she remembered her mother and father's devastation when they learned that she would be going on a dangerous journey. Vinepaw looked at Snowpaw and remembered how close they were until Blackpaw became an apprentice. Then it hit her. _Jealousy!_ She thought _Snowpaw is jealous of Blackpaw because I've been hanging out with him more._

"Not too long from here is my home." Axel meowed, disrupting Vinepaw's thoughts.

"Don't you live in the alley?" Blackpaw asked.

"Yes, but I visit these Upwalkers whenever I get too hungry." Axel replied. The cats remained silent.

"Sorry, an Up-what?" Blackpaw mewed.

"You know, those creatures with two legs, no fur. Some of the household cats around here call them Nofurs." Axel explained.

"He means Two-legs." Nightpaw added.

"Yeah. Them. Call them what you like; they're bad news." Axel meowed. "So these… Two-legs… They assume I'm _their_ cat. They give me food and water every day." Axel continued padding up to a large white Two-leg den. "Anyone hungry?"

"Well, we can't eat from Two-legs." Nightpaw replied.

"Come on. We're all hungry. We need to save the rat for emergencies." Vinepaw mewed.

"Ok then. Don't complain if it tastes awful." Nightpaw agreed.

They followed Axel through a window and came across a large yellow bowl filled with what looked teared up fish. Vinepaw took a bite.

"It's ok. Not fresh though…" She murmured to Blackpaw.

"Tastes like fish!" He added.

They continued until they heard a noise. Vinepaw jumped up on the window seel and saw a family of Two-legs shutting a monsters mouth.

"They're home!" Axel yowled. "Hide!"

They apprentices scattered. Vinepaw jumped out the window into a bush. Thorns jabbed her as she landed, she yowled loudly. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried out in pain. A loud thump came from in front of her. She recognized the two black paws that belonged to Blackpaw.

"Hold tight, I'll get you out Vinepaw!" He whispered. Blackpaw tried to clawed away branches surrounding her, but they were too thick. "Help!" He yowled. Nightpaw and Axel jumped out the window followed by Snowpaw.

"Dig the bush up." Axel ordered. Blood trickled down to the roots on the bush. Nightpaw's eyes followed the blood stream to Vinepaw's stomach.

"What's happening?" A voice called from the yard. Vinepaw made out the blurry figure of a tortoiseshell cat.

"Go back inside Pumpkin." Axel meowed as he continued digging.

"Da-a-ad! I can help!" The she-cat whined.

"Fine, come help dig." Axel replied.

Eventually they dug Vinepaw out, but she was covered in thorns and blood. Blackpaw licked her fur clean of blood and carefully pulled the thorned from her pelt.

"That was a nasty experience." Axel murmured. "Let's have a rest and continue tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" The tortie she-cat asked.

" _We_ aren't going anywhere." Axel growled. " _I'm_ taking these cats to the forest." Then the tabby tom's eyes filled with sorrow. He paused before turning to the apprentices. "That forest was destroyed."

The six cats walked through the alleys of the Two-leg place. Vinepaw's tail drooped and her ears laid flat. They made this journey for nothing. After seeing the forest for themselves, they decided to return home. Axel escorted them along with Pumpkin, who refused to leave.

"I'm sorry your forest was destroyed." Pumpkin murmured to Nightpaw.

"It's ok. I'm just devastated that we made the journey for nothing." Nightpaw replied. "We were supposed to return to the forest and reunite with the other clans." Pumpkin rubbed her cheek against his. Her eyes were filled with affection yet also with sorrow for the young tom.

"We'll be back at the alley soon. We can all rest and eat there and continue in the morning." Axel meowed to the cats.

"Dad… Being in Forestclan seems great." Pumpkin said to her father. "I want to stay with Nightpaw and his friends."

"We aren't friends." Snowpaw mumbled to herself.

"No." Axel growled. "It's too dangerous!"

"I knew it." Pumpkin hissed. "You don't think I can handle it! Fine! I'll run away and join anyway!" The tortoiseshell she-cat ran towards the forest.

"Come back Pumpkin! It's not safe!" Axel yowled, running after his daughter.

The four apprentices followed, running tiredly after Axel and Pumpkin. Faint grumbles sound from the forest.

CHAPTER 7

"We gather here today to commence a naming ceremony for three of our apprentices." The grey leader announced as the clan gathered beneath the Highrock. "Emberpaw, Leafpaw and Sharppaw. You have all successfully completed your warrior training and are now welcome to Forestclan as full warriors. Emberpaw, from now on you will be known as Emberburn." Greystar meowed, flicking his tail to the small tawny she-cat. "Leafpaw, you will be known as Leaffall." The thick-furred brown she-cat puffed out her chest proudly as she received her warrior name. "And Sharppaw," Greystar continued. The tan tom looked at the clan proudly. "You will be now known as Sharpthorn. Congratulations you three. Tonight you will sit a silent vigil and guard the camp."

The three newly named warriors congratulated each other, then prepared to sit their long vigil. The clan cheered for them as they padded through the gorse tunnel to wait until morning.

Emberburn watched as the moon slowly moved across the sky. Every once in a while, she closed her eyes and imagined receiving one of Morningsong's kits as her own apprentice. She looked at Sharpthorn, whose eyes were narrow, staring out into the forest, waiting, alert for danger to pounce at any moment.

Leaffall flicked her tail and thought of running wild through the forest, going on hunting patrols every day and bounding through the forest like wild fire. She closed her eyes and imagined herself becoming leader. _Leaf_ star the young she-cats' mind echoed constantly as she thought of receiving nine lives from Starclan.

Sharpthorn sat and waited. His ears were pricked for any danger. He scented a rabbit not too far away, but he knew he wasn't allowed to go and hunt it down. Then he turned his ears to Leaffall, who he thought had murmured something every so quietly, that she herself didn't even know she had said it.

The sun finally rose and the three warriors padded to the fresh-kill pile to eat then sleep. Emberburn's slumber was disturbed as a yowl sounded from the clearing.

"Bear!" Hazelwhisker cried. "It's attacking! It's coming!"

"We need to fight!" Tigerfang growled. "We need to stop being afraid! This is _our_ territory!" The tabby warrior spat.

"We will…" Greystar began, looking around at his shaken clan. "We will fight!"

Greystar gathered as many cats in shape to fight and set out with Hazelwhisker to attack the bear. They cautiously weaved through the trees until they came across a few familiar scents.

"Vinepaw!" Maplefox mewed. "The apprentices have returned!"

Vinepaw, Blackpaw, Nightpaw and Snowpaw ran across the River Log to their long lost clan, with the two befriended kittypets.

"Who are they?" Hazelwhisker asked.

"This is Axel and Pumpkin." Vinepaw explained how they helped them through the Two-leg place, and showed them the destroyed forest.

"Well, we have a bear to kill. So we better find it before it finds us!" A voice called from the back. It was Sharpthorn.

"Sharppaw!" Nightpaw exclaimed as he bounded towards his brother.

"Actually, it's Sharpthorn now! I was made a warrior last night."

Suddenly, a loud grumble came from behind them. Greystar saw a large brown beast charging towards the patrol of cats. The cats, group by group, jumped at the bear, clawing and biting at its thick skin. Blackpaw jumped at the bears arm, but was flicked away, along with the tortoiseshell kittypet.

"Pumpkin!" Axel yowled as his daughter's stomach began to spill out blood. Greystar looked and saw the two young cats lying dead. He began to feel regret and guilt. He had to fix it. The grey leader pounced at his opponent. In a split second, a piercing bang came from a Two-leg monster. Greystar received a bullet to the chest, falling to the ground, as a few more bullets entered the bear, killing the large beast.

Greystar fell into darkness. He opened his eyes to see shining figures beside him.

"Greystar. I'm sorry, but you cannot return to Forestclan." One softly meowed. Greystar looked down at his body.

"If you try return," Another cat meowed, her voice was cracked with age. "You will die again. A Two-leg shot you directly in the heart, stripping you of all nine of your lives. I am sorry Greystar. There is no return of you. You made a fine leader, but your time is up."

"But, I have only just became leader!" Greystar protested. It was always his dream to serve his clan as leader.

"And you have just become a warrior of Starclan." The first cat added. Greystar looked at his mourning daughter, crying and trembling.

CHAPTER 8

Vinepaw watched her father leak blood from his chest. She looked over at the two young cats that were killed by the bear, Blackpaw especially. _Oh Starclan_ She cried silently _how could I have lost two cats I care for in one day?_ Tears streamed down her face. She recognized the blurry figure of Nightpaw, who was also mourning for the lost cats.

"Let's get back to camp." Blazestripe ordered, trembling with pain for his lost leader.

The cats arrived at camp and Rosepetal dashed over with herbs for the injured cats. Vinepaw looked at Blazestripe, who looked at Greystar's corpse with wide eyes.

"Tonight, we sit vigil for Greystar, Blackpaw and… Pumpkin was it?" He announced.

"Yes…" Axel replied. He had stayed to help out until the clan had recovered.

"I will go and receive my nine lives tomorrow night, and I believe that three of our apprentices are ready to be made warriors."

Vinepaw was not excited though. She didn't care if she was an apprentice forever, she just wanted her father back. Snowpaw slowly padded up to her.

"I'm sorry Vinepaw." She softly mewed.

"It's not your fault."

"No, about being the way I've been acting towards you." Snowpaw meowed. "And about Greystar and Blackpaw."

"I want to ask Blazestripe to give him his warrior name. I don't want him known to die as a 'paw'"

"That's sweet." Snowpaw murmured. "I always thought, you and Blackpaw were just friends and I would be out of the picture, but today showed me, you loved him."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. I can see right through you."

"Yes. I loved him but now…" Vinepaw admitted as her eyes refilled with tears. "He's gone. And so is my father!"

"We gather here tonight to commence a naming ceremony for three of our apprentices; Vinepaw, Nightpaw and Snowpaw." Blazestar announced to the clan. Last night, he had visited the Mooncave to receive his leadership from Starclan. "Snowpaw, from now on, you will be known as Snowpelt." Blazestripe meowed as Snowpelt stepped forward. "Nightpaw, you will be known as Nightsky."

 _In memory of Greystar, who was known as Greysky as a warrior._ Vinepaw thought to herself. Nightsky lifted his chin proudly as he received his new name.

"And Vinepaw, you will be known as Vinetail. The clan honours you for your journey. Tonight you shall sit a silent vigil and guard the camp." Blazestar continued. "Congratulations."

"Snowpelt! Nightsky! Vinetail!" The clan cheered


End file.
